Nuevo comienzo
by lXlAikkalXl
Summary: Edward acaba de abandonar a Bella.¿Que pasaria si por casualidades del destino a historia da un giro inesperado?


1-Dolor

Edward me había abandonado.

Después de mi fatídico decimoctavo cumpleaños, en el cual Jasper me intentó matar, él, mi vida, mi razón de existir, mi todo, me había abandonado. Se había ido de Forks con el resto de los Cullen, lo que fue como una familia para mí, lo que pensé que sería mi familia para la eternidad, que viviría con él a mi lado…

Esta claro que me equivoqué.

Gracias a Jake, pude sobrevivir a su ausencia pero por alguna razón, últimamente me evitaba; no me quería recibir cuando iba a buscarle a La Push, tampoco me contestaba a las llamadas,… e incluso Billy, su padre, era grosero conmigo.

No podía más.

El dolor causado por Edward era demasiado pero menguó gracias a Jake y ahora la ausencia de los dos me mataba.

Estaba muerta por dentro.

Decidí salir de casa y llevarme mis penas, mi dolor, para que Charlie, cuando volviera del trabajo, no sufriera por mi estado y yo no sufriera por verle sufrir.

Eso era una de las muchas otras cosas que me mataban… saber que con mi estado le provocaba dolor a él y el sentimiento de pena que despertaba en mis compañeros.

Charlie durante este tiempo, ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que mejorase, incluso intento que me fuera con Reneé, a Jacksonville, pero parecía que había entendido que sin ninguno de los dos a mi lado, no había absolutamente nada que hacer.

Me dirigí al bosque que hay detrás de mi casa y tras recorrer un camino, me tumbé en el mismo lugar donde, hacía ya un año, me tumbé para despejar mi cabeza al ver la web sobre vampiros…

Me agarré el pecho por el dolor que había provocado ese recuerdo y sin poder evitarlo, llegaron más: la noche que me salvó en Seattle, cuando confió lo suficiente en mi como para contarme su secreto, nuestra declaración en el claro, la sensación de vértigo y de libertad montada en su espalda mientras el corría por el bosque, su frio tacto, la suavidad de su piel, su mirada intensa mientras me decía palabras de amor, todos nuestros besos y abrazos, todos nuestros te amo compartidos, sus dorados ojos mirándome…

Edward…

Su mero recuerdo era una estaca en el corazón, pero, el tiempo la sacará, o al menos, esperaba que aliviara el dolor.

Era muy tarde cuando me levanté. No recordaba el camino que tomé y lamentablemente acabé perdiéndome.

Llevaba unos días sintiéndome mal. Pensaba que a lo mejor había vuelto a coger gripe estomacal pero hoy me sentía peor; me empezaba a doler la cabeza y aunque sabía que hacia frio, no lo sentía… no seria nada raro que estuviera incubando algún virus y de todas formas, ahora simplemente me daba igual.

Después de andar sin encontrar la salida, durante lo que creo que fueron horas, me dejé caer en las raíces de uno de los inmensos abetos que habitaban en el bosque.

Una extraña sensación me atravesó en ese momento; la cabeza me daba vueltas y me empecé a marear. Un olor extraño llego hasta mi nariz provocando que picara.

Un leve movimiento entre unos arbustos me llamó la atención y me incorporé con rapidez ante la aparición de un sentimiento: peligro.

Algo en mi me decía que me alejase lo más rápido posible; que había algo peligroso cerca, muy cerca.

Pero desgraciadamente, mi cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba.

Ante mi, vi aparecer lentamente a dos seres que en vez de aliviarme, me causó terror y furia al reconocerlos.

Sus nombres casi olvidados estaban en un lugar de mi mente de difícil acceso, bloqueado por el tiempo… pero ya les había visto anteriormente: un hombre de piel olivácea, de pelo negro brillante y una mujer de aspecto salvaje, con un cabello de un tono rojizo que el mismísimo sol envidiaba… y ambos concordaban en una característica: el color borgoña predominante en sus pupilas…

**Espero que hallan disfrutado de este primer capitulo:).**

**Me alegra comunicar que este es mi primer fic (por eso os pido, por favor, que no me matéis).**

**Se que ha sido muy corto pero era una especie de introducción en lo que va a ser la historia. Por eso os prometo que: ****de ahora en adelante, los capítulos serán más largos****, esto solo ha sido la introducción de esta historia, que llevaba tiempo acosando a mis neuronasXD (a las cuales deberéis, al final del fic, dar las gracias por hacer caso del impulso que me llevó a sentarme enfrente de una hoja en blanco y empezar a hacer garabatos y escribir fragmentos de lo que será la historia).**

**Y lo dejo aquí que si no la despedida será mas larga que el capitulo ~~"**

**Hasta pronto, les quiere, admira y respeta:**

_Aikka_

PD: ¿Me dejan algún rewiew? Buenas y malas críticas serán aceptadas (siempre que sean constructivas) y me alegraran mucho el día =D


End file.
